Heart Station
by ashAksara
Summary: Di atas peron itu dua pasang mata mengadu. Selebar dua pasang rel membentanglah jarak napas bisa dihembus. Serta gerbong dari ular besi merah marun raksasa tidak pernah mengangkut mereka pada pemberhentian akhir yang sama. Meski langkah tumit memutar adalah pertanda. Keduanya kerap berbalik. Mencari. Untuk lantas ditemukan. [MikoRei][HighSchool!AU][no-angst]


_Author_ bangkit dari kubur~! *digeplak* Terlepas dari begitu banyak utang yang seharusnya _author_ cicil dan selesaikan, kali ini _author_ malah menyajikan satu judul baru dan lagi-lagi masih tentang _pairing_ kesayangan _author_. Meski bedanya kali ini, _author_ (mungkin) menjamin bahwa **_no major chara death_** dalam fanfiksi kali ini ^^. Dan untuk pertama kalinya _author_ menyajikan _genre_ ini, semoga bisa jadi sesuatu yang lebih segar untuk para pembaca setia yang masih mau mengikuti karya-karya _author_. Langsung saja, _please enjoy and happy reading!_

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

 ** _K Project (c) GoRa & GoHands_**

 ** _HEART STATION_**

 ** _~Monday Platform~_**

 ** _._**

 _'Tanya yang membentur logikanya, yang tidak pula terhapus oleh deru sepur di seberangnya yang kembali melaju. Tanpa sempat ia menemukan sosok biru itu di dalam gerbong kereta.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seerat apapun persahabatan seorang Suoh Mikoto dengan Kusanagi Izumo—seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan logat Kansai kental kerap tersisip di ujung kalimat—Mikoto tidak pernah berhenti merutuki datangnya hari Senin setiap minggunya. Karena pada hari pengawal minggu itulah dirinya harus menghabiskan perjalanan pergi-pulang nyaris seratus dua puluh menit hanya untuk mengantar satu kotak pendingin berisi tofu segar yang dialamatkan pada penginapan bergaya _ryokan_ milik keluarga Kusanagi (yang konon telah berhasil mengecap rasa kesuksesan semenjak lima generasi lampau, tanpa melupakan peran serta hidangan berbahan dasar tofu segar yang dikemas langsung dari penghasil tofu termahsyur di kota tempatnya tumbuh dan bernaung selama enam belas tahun ini). Atau mudahnya, sebut saja Suoh Mikoto sebagai pemuda pewaris toko tofu, yang meski pada kenyataanya tidak pernah pula ia menginjakkan kaki di pabrik tofu milih ayahnya maupun di cabang toko tofu terbesar di daerah pusat perbelanjaan kota. Sesederhana seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah duduk di bangku SMA, yang kerap menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sekolah dengan tidur di kelas atau di atap sekolah hingga membolos pelajaran, Mikoto bekerja sambilan serta tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya, yang lagi-lagi dialih-fungsikan sebagai toko tofu oleh sang ayah yang (sepertinya memanglah) sangat tergila-gila pada tofu.

Termasuk untuk setiap Senin sore menjelang, Mikoto akan mengayuh sepedanya menuju stasiun kereta Nishikyougoku berjarak (hanya) ratusan meter (sebetulnya) sepulang sekolah, berlomba dengan waktu dan sesekali diterpa terik matahari menyengat, angin sepoi, hujan, hingga salju, hanya untuk mengantar paket tofu segar pada Izumo yang menunggunya di salah satu warung ramen atau kedai kopi di area plaza stasiun Umeda, Osaka. Lalu perbincangan layaknya teman lama yang kini terpisah jarak semenjak keduanya duduk di bangku SMP lantas akan selalu mengisi waktunya, hanya untuk beberapa jam saja, sebelum si pemuda bersurai semerah layung di ufuk senja itu kembali menatap ke luar jendela, diiringi deru roda sepur bergulir di atas rel-rel besi, irama kereta dalam stagnansi yang sesekali mengantarnya pada tidur lelap, terkadang terlalu lelap hingga nyaris membuatnya terlewat satu atau dua stasiun dari pemberhentian semestinya.

Meski pada suatu Senin di awal Oktober, rutinitas jemunya mendadak terlupakan. Ada roda lain yang mendadak bergulir mengisi detak jarum jamnya. Ada desir yang seketika meletup manis dalam benaknya. Ada kata yang sontak memutarbalikkan logikanya, mengusir segala bosannya, hingga alih-alih memaksanya tenggelam dalam harapnya untuk segera bertemu dengan hari Senin.

Karena di seberang peron tempat ia kerap berdiri dan menunggu datangnya kereta, di antara merah latar belakang pepohonan _momiji_ musim gugur, ada biru yang berdiri dan menunggu datangnya kereta menuju arah berlawanan. Biru yang mengusik. Biru yang nampak tangguh namun elok di saat yang bersamaan.

Biru yang memukaunya.

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

Empat kali hari Senin dilaluinya, Mikoto baru mengetahui bahwa sosok selaras warna biru yang tidak pernah lepas menyita perhatiannya tidak lain adalah adik kelasnya sendiri.

" _Senpai_ memangnya tidak tahu? Dia _'kan_ Munakata Reishi yang _itu_ … yang berhasil lulus ujian masuk sekolah kita dengan nilai sempurna untuk setiap mata pelajaran, serta memberikan sambutan sebagai perwakilan siswa di hari pertama awal tahun ajaran. Ah~ jangan bilang _Senpai_ bolos lagi, ya, sewaktu upacara awal tahun ajaran lalu?"

Mikoto hanya mendengus mendengar celotehan adik kelasnya sekaligus salah satu pekerja sambilan di toko tofunya, Totsuka Tatara. Ia tidak peduli apabila pemuda yang bernama Munakata Reishi ini merupakan murid paling cerdas di sekolahnya, ataukah atlet kendo yang sudah bolak-balik memenangkan berbagai macam kejuaraan antar perfektur, ataukah seorang kutu buku kelas kakap yang konon telah berhasil meraih sertifikasi ujian kemampuan bahasa Jepang level tertinggi dengan nilai memuaskan, ataukah seorang murid SMA jenius yang kabarnya telah mengantongi beasiswa untuk meneruskan pendidikan di universitas nomor satu seantero Jepang. Bukanlah seorang Suoh Mikoto namanya apabila ia memikirkan hal bertele-tele semacam itu. Karena toh apa yang diinginkannya hanya satu. Apa yang diacuhkannya tidak pernah merupakan sesuatu yang rumit.

Yang Mikoto harapkan hanyalah jawaban dari segala gelegak rasa di dadanya. Yang memerih dan menggila. Yang siap menyeretnya dari ambang batas kewarasan otak hanya dengan melihat sosok itu berdiri di seberang peronnya.

" _Senpai_ tidak ingin bertegur sapa dengannya? Kalau mau, aku bisa memberikan jadwal hariannya."

Menaikkan sebelah alis, Mikoto tergelitik oleh kata-kata Totsuka baru saja. "Kau … tahu jadwal hariannya? Kau ini bekerja sambilan sebagai penguntit juga, Totsuka?"

"Tidak sopan menuduh seperti itu… aku juga _'kan_ teman sekelasnya dan teman sekelompoknya di beberapa mata pelajaran," kilah Totsuka sembari mengerucutkan bibir, meski Mikoto tahu betul pemuda itu sama sekali tidak marah atas reaksinya. "Bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?"

"Mengapa kau bersikeras seolah aku benar-benar harus berbicara, atau berkenalan dengannya?"

Satu senyum simpul yang kemudian mengambang di bibir Totsuka, serta untaian kalimat setelahnya yang lantas mengusik hingga ke dasar jiwanya.

"Karena firasatku, _Senpai_ tertarik padanya, sebagaimana ia yang tidak pernah lepas mengawasimu setiap kali _Senpai_ berlari mengelilingi lapangan setiap jam pelajaran olahraga. Atau mungkin … kalian memang ditakdirkan satu sama lain, sejak dari kehidupan sebelumnya?"

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

Hari Senin keenam, terhitung semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok biru dilatarbelakangi merah dedaunan _momiji_ , sepasang manik sewarna bunga iris yang terbingkai kacamata rangka kotak tipis nyaris tak terlihat itu menatapnya, jatuh tepat pada kedua emasnya. Mikoto tidak menghitung untuk berapa detik persisnya waktu yang membeku di sekitarnya, atau bahkan tidak pula menyadari tarikan napasnya yang sempat terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Seolah dirinya ditarik dalam ruang hampa hingga tak ada lagi suara maupun hawa keberadaan manusia lain di sekeliling. Hanya dirinya dan pemuda itu, berdiri berseberangan, dihalangi jarak selebar dua pasang rel besi membentang.

Dan ketika pemuda itu tersenyum tipis seraya membungkukkan tubuh ke arahnya, untuk sejenak, Mikoto berharap agar waktunya berhenti, dan mematung dalam keabadian.

Detik berikutnya, raung lokomotif dari kejauhan membuyarkan lamunannya. Hanya dalam beberapa saat hingga laju kereta memutus kontak matanya dengan sosok biru tersebut. Untai gerbong-gerbong kereta yang lantas berjajar dan melambat lalu berhenti di seberangnya. Sel-sel otaknya sontak menyuruh indera penglihatannya untuk menelisik di antara jendela-jendela, mencari keberadaan sosok tersebut, entah berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menopang pada pegangan atap kereta, maupun duduk nyaman di salah satu kursi panjang hijau beludru. Ia merasa harus menemukannya. Merasa butuh untuk mengetahuinya.

… untuk apa?

Sejenak ia tertegun. Larut dalam laju otaknya sendiri. Tanya yang membentur logikanya, yang tidak pula terhapus oleh deru sepur di seberangnya yang kembali melaju. Tanpa sempat ia menemukan sosok biru itu di dalam gerbong kereta.

Tanpa sempat pula ia mengetahui sepasang iris yang mengarah padanya dari salah satu bingkai kaca jendela, mengamatinya begitu lekat. Seolah menanti untuk ia temukan.

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

" _Senpai_ , hari ini ia memperhatikanmu lagi selama pelajaran olahraga tadi."

"… ha?"

"Munakata Reishi- _kun_. Orang yang menjadi perhatian _Senpai_ belakangan ini."

"… lalu?"

" _Senpai_ sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mengobrol dengannya, meski hanya sebentar saja?"

"Tch. Bukan urusanmu, Totsuka."

"Memang bukan. Tapi aku gemas melihat kalian berdua. Bisanya hanya saling tatap dari kejauhan, benar-benar seperti kisah cinta remaja SMA yang tidak ada menariknya sama sekali."

"Memangnya menurutmu, apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

"Hmm~ bagaimana kalau hari Senin minggu depan, _Senpai_ sempatkan untuk mampir di peronnya selagi menunggu kereta? Toh _Senpai_ selalu mengambil kereta dengan jadwal keberangkatan beberapa menit setelah kereta yang dinaiki Munakata- _kun_ pergi meninggalkan stasiun, _'kan_?"

"… aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu tentang jadwal kereta yang kunaiki."

"Tidak perlu cerita pun, modus seperti itu sudah tercetak jelas di wajah _Senpai_. Jadi, jangan lupa Senin minggu depan, ya? Kalau tidak, seumur hidup pun _Senpai_ tidak akan bisa berkenalan dengannya, loh~!"

"… dan harus berapa kali lagi kukatakan kalau ini bukan urusanmu, Totsuka."

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

Sesuai arahan (jika tidak mau dikatakan sebagai hasutan beraroma paksaan) dari Totsuka Tatara, hari Senin kesepuluh, dengan suhu udara mendingin dan tak ada lagi nuansa _momiji_ berguguran menghiasi kanopi stasiun, Mikoto mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku peron yang biasanya berada di seberang tempatnya berdiri menunggu kereta. Menunggu sosok sebiru langit malam itu hingga tiba di peron. Ya, menunggu. Bahkan logikanya sendiri tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat itu. Cenderung bodoh dan buang-buang waktu.

Meski Mikoto pun tak dapat menyangkal sebentuk debar yang berdentum di dadanya. Bergemuruh layaknya petir mengguruh yang tak lekas menyambar tanah. Membuat telapak tangannya terasa lembab berkeringat, tidak peduli cuaca hari itu yang cukup dingin—mengingat salju pertama dalam musim dingin tahun ini di kotanya diperkirakan akan turun dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Sesaat ia menengadahkan kepala. Langit putih kelabu dengan awan berat menggelayut. Ah, sepertinya salju memang akan turun malam ini….

"Suoh- _senpai_? Sedang apa di sini? Bukankah seharusnya _Senpai_ menunggu kereta menuju stasiun Umeda di peron seberang?"

Mikoto terbelalak. Sapaan itu mengejutkannya. Entah sejak kapan sosok itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Surai biru yang membingkai wajah lonjong tersebut, kulit putih mulus—yang menurut Mikoto terlalu mulus untuk ukuran pemuda yang katanya telah menjuarai berbagai macam liga _kendo_ , syal biru tua bermotif kotak-kotak abu-abu tersampir di leher, serta sepasang manik ungu yang tampak begitu jernih apabila dilihat dalam jarak dekat.

Mikoto terpaku. Tak ada satu pun kata terlontar dari pita suaranya.

" _Senpai_? _Senpai_ baik-baik saja?"

"A—oh …. Tidak. Maksudku, aku … baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

"Dan _Senpai_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tentang?"

"Mengenai apa yang sedang _Senpai_ lakukan di sini, mengingat setahuku _Senpai_ setiap hari Senin selalu menaiki kereta ke arah Osaka di seberang sana, bukan ke arah pusat kota, Kawaramachi. Serta kotak pendingin di sampingmu yang selalu _Senpai_ bawa. Jika _Senpai_ hari ini pun melakukan kegiatan rutinmu, maka seharusnya _Senpai_ berada di peron seberang, bukan di sini."

Nada bicara yang terdengar begitu datar, meski Mikoto mampu merasakan sejumput rasa penasaran yang tersisip di balik rentetan kata-kata tersebut. Ah … rupanya pemuda itu selama ini memang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hanya membuang waktu," ujarnya cepat-cepat. "Setiap Senin aku memang ada keperluan di Osaka. Hari ini aku hanya sedang tidak ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke sana saja."

Pemuda di hadapannya itu menggumam pelan, tak tertangkap oleh telinganya meski tidak pula Mikoto ingin mengetahuinya lebih jauh. Debar di dada yang menggila itu telak melumatkan logikanya. Otaknya seolah arus listrik yang tengah terjadi korsleting. Tak ada kata yang bisa dirangkainya. Tak ada bahasa yang sanggup diungkapkan bahkan oleh ujung jarinya sekalipun. Sementara pemuda itu sendiri hanya berdiri di samping bangkunya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku lalu membalik-balikkan halaman buku tersebut.

"… kursi di sebelah, kosong."

Gagap. Kikuk. Suaranya yang terdengar parau di telinganya sendiri. Serta untai kata-kata yang membuat Mikoto mendadak ingin membenamkan wajah ke tembok.

(Atau minimal pada pilar peron terdekat.)

Namun pemuda itu menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan duduk, terima kasih. Keretaku datang lima menit lagi, dan aku akan duduk di kelas selama dua jam dalam lima belas menit ke depan. Jadi kurasa, berdiri seperti ini lebih baik untuk kesehatan pinggangku."

"O—oh …."

"Dan _Senpai_ tidak perlu khawatir dengan penggunaan kalimat _Senpai_ yang terdengar seperti bahasa anak umur sepuluh tahun barusan. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada Totsuka- _kun_ , dan tidak pula aku tertarik dengan kalimat-sangat-sederhana yang membutuhkan kecepatan nalar untuk menerjemahkan maknanya."

Untuk kali ini, Mikoto mendadak gatal ingin menyumpal mulut bernada bicara arogan—disertai senyum yang telak menjelma menjadi seringai culas di bibir itu—dengan kertas karangan bahasa Jepangnya.

"Ho …. Kupikir anak jenius satu sekolah tentunya punya sikap yang baik jika sedang berhadapan dengan seorang _senpai_?"

"Hanya apabila sang senior _yang bersangkutan_ layak untuk dihormati dan disegani."

Mikoto mendengus. Tawa yang meluncur keluar dari sela bibirnya bukanlah sekedar cemooh. Ia tahu ada rasa yang menyisip di sana. Rasa ingin tahunya bergejolak, layaknya api yang merambat membakar sabana. Deraknya cepat dan berangsur meraja. Gelegak debar di dada yang menggila. Hanya sekedar bertukar kata yang lantas terasa tidak cukup. Lima menit yang berlalu begitu cepat, yang hanya berhasil digunakan untuk memperkenalkan sepenggal gerak tubuh, air muka, serta lengkung bibir. Tidak cukup. Hasratnya yang kemudian bermain. Menagih untuk waktu yang lebih lama, untuk segala bentuk rupa ekspresi dari pemuda di sampingnya, yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah pemuda itu perlihatkan pada dunia.

Ia ingin melihatnya. Ingin menemukan. Ingin menjadi yang pertama untuk mengenali setiap sudut jiwa seorang Munakata Reishi.

Entah mengapa.

Dentang pengumuman dari pengeras suara, disusul deru roda gigi di atas sepur meraung. Perhatiannya yang terpecah. Sementara pemuda bersurai sebiru langit malam itu lantas membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Keretaku sudah datang, sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, dan aku menantikan kesempatan kita untuk berbincang-bincang selanjutnya, Suoh- _senpai_."

Mikoto menganga. Bola matanya melebar. Telinganya yang seolah menipunya dengan lontar kata-kata yang tidak pernah diduga. Dan ketika sosok itu memunggunginya, melangkah mantap ke dalam gerbong kereta, berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu gerbong dan berbalik ke arahnya, serta melayangkan sebentuk senyum lain ditambah lambaian tangan, ribuan jalaran kupu-kupu seolah melilit di perutnya. Merayap hingga sukma. Membangunkan monster bernama harap yang mulai mengendus aroma manis di sekeliling.

Oh, tentu saja Munakata Reishi akan menantikan kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi dengannya. Dan dengan satu seringai di wajahnya, Mikoto tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang akan menikmati datangnya kesempatan itu.

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

Sekian dari _author_ kali ini. Ditunggu saran dan kripik-tidak-pedasnya~ XD


End file.
